1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position detector for detecting relative positions of two objects, and a camera-shake compensation mechanism and an image capture apparatus each of which utilizes the position detector.
2. Description of the Background Art
Among various types of position detectors for detecting relative positions of two objects (a linear encoder, for example), a position detector of a type that utilizes a Hall effect device (magnetic sensor) has been developed. One example of such position detector is a position detection sensor taught by Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-318459 (which will be hereinafter referred to as “JP 2003-318459”), which is used as a pointing device or the like. The position detection sensor taught by JP 2003-318459 includes a ferrite magnet and a pair of Hall effect devices, and detects a position of the ferrite magnet based on an output difference between the pair of Hall effect devices.
The position detection sensor taught by JP 2003-318459, however, is susceptible to influences of an external magnetic field, and thus detection accuracy thereof is not always sufficiently high.